The invention relates to shape memory effect (SME) alloys, and more particularly to an implementation thereof in combination with a shutter mechanism.
SME alloys are known in the art and exhibit a given mechanical movement in response to heating above a transition temperature. The movement is definite, predictable and repeatable. A one-way SME element can be externally biased to return to its original position upon cooling below the transition temperature. A two-way SME element returns without external bias.